Just A Flick Of The Wrist
by FanGirlAP2002
Summary: Takes place the night of the icy mountain climb challenge. Brick dislocates his arm and Jo offers a simple massage.


Jo was sitting in the mutant maggots cabin thinking about how useless her teammates were. _'None of them where helpful in the least. Toothpick and Red were busy making goo goo eyes, String bean was taken down by his shoes and don't get me started a Helmet Head. The only person that wasn't a royal pain was cadet piss pants, but then again he dislocated his arm on accident.'_

She was pulled from her thoughts when there was a knock on the cabin door and she rolled over onto her stomach groaning,"Come in!", the door opens to reveal Brick with a pained look on his face.

"Sorry to intervene ma'am, but have you seen the nurse?", he asked standing in attention.

"You mean Chef in a nurse costume?", she corrected before rolling off her bunk grinning, but Brick just stood there with a serious expression,"I really need to see him, my arm is badly damaged". Brick pointed out struggling to hold up his barely straight arm, to tell the truth it was more of a Z.

Jo kicked her shoes off, stretching her hands on the back of her head,"No I barley even notice, lunkhead ", she answered bluntly with obvious sarcasm,"Just get over it", she shrugged.

"This could be a serious problem ma'am, it could get in the way of our team productivity during challenges", he pointed out, continuing to babble on and on about teamwork. Jo groaned running her hands through her short hair,"Since your gonna act like a wimp, let me give you a massage", she suggested clearly annoyed with his presents.

Brick stopped talking and looked at her,"Wait what?"

"Since Bricky is acting like a wittle baby, how's about I give him a wittle massage", she repeated slowly dumbing down her speech.  
Brick thought about it for a moment looking back at her,"Sure, ma'am", he answered hesitantly scratching his neck with his arm.

Jo shrugged her shoulders,"Okay, go take off your shirt and lay on your stomach", she ordered shooing him over to her bunk.

Brick saluted her and marched over to her bed, beginning to take his shirt off. Sadly realization hit him, with his arm fucked up how was he gonna take off his shirt. Brick decided to maneuver it off, he grabbed the hem of his shirt with his left hand and started to pull it up over his head.

Sadly it was useless seeing how he couldn't get the sleeve over his arm and whined throwing a small tantrum, before he felt his shirt being lifted over his head the sleeve gently pulled over his arm.

Considering he was stuck, he was freaked out as his shirt was pulled over his head revealing Jo. Brick could have sworn that she had faint blush burning her cheeks as she threw his shirt on the ground.

"Your whining was getting annoying", she said curtly shaking a bottle in her hands hitting it against her palms,"Might I ask what that is ma'am?", he asked.

Jo stopped shaking the bottle and held it up,"Massage oil, Dawn let my borrow it this morning when I pulled a muscle", she explained before pointing at him to lay down on the bed and he followed her orders resting his head on his working arm. Brick couldn't help but fidget, he had the strange feeling that he was being stared at.

He felt her gaze move down into his back as she straddled his lower back and Brick tried to ignore the fact that she was on top of him and tried to relaxed as she began to rub down his shoulder blades.

He groaned at the heavenly feeling against his tense muscle, he was surprised that someone like Jo who was tough and strict, yet had the softest touch he's ever felt. Brick let out a shudder when Jo poured some of the body oil on his back and continued her motions.

He started to bite his lip knowing that he wouldn't be able to stay quiet as she rubbed his back.

She started to trace small circles over his shoulder,"Jesus Brickhouse, your so freakin' tense. God!", she mumbled going over a knot on his back, unknowingly hitting a soft spot and Brick bit his lip hard enough to bleed. Fearing what would come out his mouth her just nodded as she continued her movements putting pressure on his shoulder blades.

Brick was on the verge of melting until he no longer felt her hands on his skin and almost let out a whine at the loss,"I gotta take this all off, I'm covered in oil and it's sticky", Jo groaned telling no one in particular. She climbed off him and walked over to her mirror pulling off her sticky sweatshirt and working off her sweat pant, stripping down into her underwear.

To Brick's surprise Jo wore a white bra with rainbow polka dots and purple lace designs with matching white panties with purple lace across the waist band all very cute in his opinion. Brick couldn't help but stare as she undressed.

When Jo looked in the mirror and noticed him staring in the reflection,"Yo brick house", Brick realised he was staring and blushed making her grin. She thought he looked cute all flustered, she wanted to see it again.

"Didn't you know it's not nice to stare?", Jo teased with one hand on her hip and the other behind her head, she achieved her goal making him turn even redder.

"U- uh...", Brick's words choked in his throat and Jo bursted into laughter,"I should g- go ma'am", He announced motioning to get up and leave clearly embarrassed.

But before he could another step she grabbed his arm,"Oh no you don't, I'm not gonna loose a another challenge because a jarhead is embarrassed!", she demanded spinning him back around.

Brick stood his ground firmly,"For your information ma'am I am in perfect condition to compete", he stood over her glowering.  
"Oh yea?",Jo crossed her arm not convinced in the least and looked at his arm,"Then unbend your arm", she challenged.

Brick looked at her,"Fine", he took a deep breath and held his elbow with his arm. He pushed down and straightened his elbow gritting his teeth in pain,"See?", his tried blink back his tears. Jo just looked unfazed and rolled her eyes,"Your not fooling _anybody_ just lay back down", Brick sighed defeated and let go of his arm walking back to the bed laying back down and she straddles him once again, starting to rub his muscles once again. Brick was a little nervous now, what if someone walked in a saw them. Brick without a shirt on and Jo half naked, it made him nervous.

All his worries went out the window as she ran her hands over his back and so did him biting his tongue.

"God that feels great", he groaned as her hands pressed down on his collarbone. God she was good with her hands. Jo pressed her hands to the base of his spine and ran up and down his back then stroked gently circles at his neck. But what really topped the cake was when she pressed both her hands to his shoulder and Brick winced in pain. Then Jo pressed down _hard_, she must've did it right hearing a satisfied pur from the cadet.

Instead of teasing him about how he sounded like he's having an orgasm. Jo just closed her eyes and enjoyed his whimpers as she continued to lightly tap the small of his back. Brick it felt soothing at first then he felt tingling in his core.

Everything now and then she would let out a little chuckle whispering that she knew she was good at it. They were both covered in oil at this point and in a somewhat fragile state. Jo could feel his body heat practically radiate over her body and she struggled to keep from flipping him over and ending his groans, but she had come to her senses _multiple_ times.

Jo pulled away to both of their dismay and popped her knuckles,"I'm done, brick-4-brains", she announced swinging her leg from around his waist only to knock the body oil onto the floor.

"Shit", she cursed crawling off the bed onto the floor grabbing the bottle oblivious to the fact that Brick's eyes were literally stuck to her ass along with the raging hard on in his pants. And Jo suddenly jumped to her feet,"Got it!", she announced straightening her bra strap. He didn't know if she was teasing him, but he decided to fight fire with fire. Big time.

Brick sat up biting his already swollen lip stretching his arm,"Thanks for the massage, I really needed that", he groaned thankfully satisfied to hear the "pop" in his shoulder. Jo nodded in comment looking at her underwear which were a faded darker white color and her skin was sticky and glistening by the flickering light.

Brick couldn't help but stare at her rubbing his neck,"I need to ask Dawn where she got that body oil, it's like magic", he added flexing smugly when Jo turned to look at him sending her a wink.

Jo raised her eyebrow before catching what he was throwing and slowly walking back over to the bunk swinging her hips. Brick kept his eyes glued to her as she pushed him back on his back and straddled his waist once again in a seductive manner,"Ya know", she smirked wrapping her legs around him,"We still have half a bottle left". Brick couldn't help but grin at this and bites his lip before attacking her neck hungrily earning a loud groan of his name. "Good for us".

_**The Next Day...**_

Jo walked up to Dawn who at the moment was mediating on a big rock,"Hey moonstone thanks for letting me borrow your body oil", she says handing her the bottle.

Dawn took it and noticed the empty weight in her hand,"Jo it was a full bottle when I gave it to you. What did you do with it?", she asked calmy, Jo was about to speak until Brick walked by,"Morning ma'am", he turned to Jo with a glint in his eyes,"Josephine", and he continued on his way.

Dawn noted Jo's face turned scarlet red watching Brick walk away twirling her hair. Jo jumped when Dawn had somehow quietly walked up to her and put her hand on her shoulder,"Ya know we heard everything last night right?", Dawn lowly whispered in her ear.


End file.
